


邻人（下）

by melissaxxx0609



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissaxxx0609/pseuds/melissaxxx0609





	邻人（下）

隔壁的邻居似乎摸清了我晚出早归的作息，总是刻意避开和我在楼道正面相遇的时机。他已经搬来一个星期，而我关于他掌握的全部信息仅仅停留在第一晚那模糊又情色的喘息。

上次和源不欢而散后，我没有主动联络他。基本上他是一个合格的男友，也勤勤恳恳满足了我的性需求。但他好像并不具备任何特别的吸引力，不至于激发我想要千方百计挽留他的心意。自然消减的分手方式深得我心，于是我索性不去计较他已经有几天没来我家。我注意到上次他送我的绿色植物已经快要枯萎。即便他吩咐过我要好好照看，我也懒得打理。

不知是否是因为潜意识里对陷入死潭的现状感到不安，我对未知事物抱有的好奇心总比寻常人强烈许多。散发着新鲜气味的未知——比如穿透我和邻居家的那个洞——是最强效的兴奋剂。甚至，如果我是女人，那它便是最好的催孕药。打个或许有些好笑的比方，既留不在日本也回不去韩国的尴尬境地，就好比是深受不孕不育困扰的夫妇终于通过试管婴儿怀了孕，却不幸被告知胎儿可能患有重大先天遗传病。流产了实在心疼，不流产又可能造成日后的负担。

而我现在正是怀了那个名为「梦想」的先天不足的胎儿。长久的病态发育耗尽了我对它的爱意和耐心。我只期盼一颗未知的种子可以在我肚子里重新生根发芽——即便它有着极高的不确定性，我也乐意奋力一搏。

 

比起陪伴我已有半年多的高壮男友，那个第一次见面就轻易挑起了我情欲的李先生显然是个更有趣的未知体。少了男友陪伴的我并不寂寞，因为我梦中的场景已经有了新的主人公。我并不后悔在他初次来店时就主动勾引他——我相信任何我身边的人，包括我的男友，都不会怪罪我与他共度春宵的念头。

因为在他气息的包围下我没理由不丧失神志。

我最大的错误是没有在他那晚落荒而逃之前要到他的电话号码。已经整整两个星期了，他再也没有出现在酒吧。找不到出口的思念压在我的神经根部，突突跳动着。我怀疑自己因为思念过度得了神经官能症，但是却连一个营业性质的电话都无法打给他。我甚至无心去便利店打工。于是借口感冒窝在家里播放着自己学生时代录制的黑胶唱片。

男友却在这个时候敲响了我的家门。他看起来心情不错，手里提着两盆绿油油的新鲜花草笑着向我赔礼道歉。他走到阳台，小心翼翼地将它们和我爱的紫阳花摆在一起，然后回头抓住我的手拉向床边。

“你是十点去酒吧上班？那我们还有一个小时的时间。”

我没有拒绝他的邀请——看来我暂时还无法称他为前男友。

 

巧合的是，当晚我就在酒吧门口见到了李先生——他显然到的比我还要早，仿佛是在迎接我的到来。我不由分说地把他拉进了酒吧职员才允许进入的后院仓库。我背靠着门上了锁，随后饿虎扑食一般抱紧了他的脖颈。

“你怎么今天才来？我好想你。” 我咬住他的薄唇说出赤裸的爱语，声音颤抖到差点让我听不清自己说了些什么。

“对不起… 东海… ” 我的名字消失在他喉咙深处。他已经越过西装外套，用一只手摸索着我的衬衫扣子。另一只手仿佛是他嘴唇的向导：他依次轻拂过我的喉结，锁骨和胸口，然后再将它们分别卷入一个炙热而灵活的口腔，不遗余力地舔弄讨好。

“还有多久开始上班？” 他镇定的声音从我的胸口传来，口中依然含着我的乳头不肯放松。他呼出的气息真的好烫，顶得我的肋骨难以随呼吸起伏。

“唔… 20分钟吧。”

“好。”

我想我坚持早到的好习惯终于派上了用场。他蹲下身，利落地掰开了我的腰带扣。皮质腰带被抽出时“刷”的一声高速摩擦过我腰侧的棉质布料。好久没人帮我这样做了，我由衷感叹到，因为在家做爱时我通常只穿睡裤。我还在因为被解开腰带的悸动而失神，他却已经迅速把我的内裤连同西裤一起退到了脚踝处，并摆弄起了我腿间的热源。此刻在这远离喧嚣的昏暗空间，在他热切的目光和有条不紊的爱抚中，我第一次感受到了来自外界对我无比强烈的渴望和至上的背德快感。

“时间大概够了，上次让你失望真的对不起… ” 他真是个一丝不苟的人，在为我口交前都不忘解释原因，那样子仿佛是在什么庄严场合为自己的重大失职认真道歉。他讲这话时嘴唇正对着我勃发的性器。那严肃的表情逗笑了我，带动起我的下体一下一下敲打在他脸上。

“别动... ” 他皱起眉，用双手固定住那里。我乖乖任他把我的性器一下一下吞入口中。他小心地用薄唇包裹起牙齿，一边前后吞吐着吮吸一边用厚重有力的舌头舔弄我的每根脉络。他原本就瘦削的两腮现在因为含住了东西而更加凹陷下去，那认真的样子看得我心动不已。

毫无预兆地，他突然勾起了我的膝盖后侧迫使我双脚悬空，另一只手扶着腰背把我按坐了在地上。

“啊...！怎么了？” 我从舒爽中被惊醒，讶异地看着他。

“没事... ” 他轻轻捂了一下我的嘴，随即把一根手指放到了里面，“乖，伸舌头舔一舔。” 他多涂了些自己的唾液在我愈加胀大的性器上，然后又重新把它纳入口中。有了唾液的润滑，他的手开始配合着唇舌的节奏更加灵巧地撸动柱身，仿佛在精心塑造一枚光滑的瓷器。那力道不轻不重，速度却越发快了起来。加上他时不时刮过我前端的最敏感处，我预感到自己很快就要射了。

“啊... 我要到了... ” 我说不出完整的句子，推拒着他进进出出的脑袋示意他躲开。

“没事，射出来吧。” 他固执得可爱，加快了速度取悦我的欲望，直到我全部射到他的口中然后疲软下去。似乎是担心我的性器蹭到仓库的地面，他轻轻用手托住了那里。我脱力地喘着粗气一动不动。

“累不累？休息一下吧。” 他的嘴凑上来蹭了蹭我的唇，然后把我的头揽到了他的颈窝处。我实在无力出声，便用膝盖顶了顶他的下体表示我也可以帮他做一样的事。他有些为难地说，“今天怕是没时间了。我已经很开心了。”

三分钟后，我打算站起来去上班。他主动帮我穿起了衣服，还一边轻轻吹起了口哨。我听到那曲调不禁扬起了嘴角。

“你还没有告诉我你的名字呢。”

“你很快会知道了。”

 

我们分别离开了仓库。他说自己晚上还有别的事要处理，于是我一个人从后院绕到了酒吧前门去上班。路上，一个高瘦的男人靠近我并向我手中塞了什么东西。

“小哥，要试试吗？第一次算我请你。”

“不用了，我不抽这个的。” 我把手中的大麻烟卷还给了他。二丁目最近多了很多这样在街头非法兜售大麻的小贩，所以我并没有感到异样。

 

李先生说的对，我果然很快就知道了他的名字。确切地说是在他为我口交后的隔天。

上午十点左右，我被一阵规则的敲门声惊醒，一睁眼便看到了一大早就在我家看电视的源。他用狐疑的眼神看着我，示意我去开门，自己则悄悄后退到了阳台。

我对他的反应表示不解，但还是自己一个人去应了门。

站在门口的是李先生，他后面还跟了一群和他身着同样黑色制服的年轻人。他看起来很有派头，很帅。

“我是厚生劳动省所属麻药取缔官李赫宰，现以非法种植贩卖大麻的罪名逮捕嫌疑人崔始源。” 

他一边说一边拿出了我只有在电视剧里才看到过的「麻药司法警察」手帐证明自己的身份。

李先生的同事们很快控制住了我的男友，不，是前男友。事情进展之快让我来不及反应身边到底发生了什么。一位警官指着阳台的方向走向李先生，“报告长官，我们发现了四盆大麻，其中两盆生长状况良好，两盆已经枯萎。”

“知道了。收起来带回局里。”

 

“你跟他在一起这么久，都不知道他把你家当作大麻种植场吗？” 他转过头有些无奈地问我。

“我，我真的不知道... 我从没参与过他的事，我连他的名字都不知道... ” 我还没拿到日本在留身份，心想自己可不能留下犯罪记录。我词不达意地慌忙解释着，差点哭了出来。

“好了好了，我不是怀疑你。别哭了。” 看到我的眼泪他也慌了神。为了避开周围人的眼睛，他向手下吩咐了一句，便把我带到了隔壁的公寓里。

“我们一开始其实是怀疑你和他一起种植大麻的，但是在我了解你的过程中又觉得你实在不像... ” 他红着脸挠了挠头，“我看到你昨晚拒绝大麻烟卷的样子了，那个小贩其实是我安排的... 再加上我们监视到每次都是崔始源主动带大麻盆栽到你家里，我就基本确定你与事件无关了。”

“... 那你为什么第一次就拒绝我？” 听到自己不会受到牵连，我放下了心。我决定向他抛出一个露骨的问题作为他对我钓鱼执法的惩罚。

“不是拒绝你... 我害怕在事件水落石出之前就跟你上床会有失公允，我总要避嫌的... ” 他眼神闪烁，不敢直视我的眼睛，好像一个做错事的小孩子，哪里还有刚才威风凛凛的长官做派。

他见我没反应，又着急地开口，“对不起，其实我早就知道你的名字是东海了... 你现在也知道了，你隔壁的钥匙在我手里。三个星期前我搬进来就是为了监听崔始源的犯罪情况。”

“我昨天就知道是你住在隔壁了，但没想到你是麻药取缔官这么酷。”

“你是怎么知道的？” 他瞪大眼睛看着我，可爱的表情把他的脸衬得更加稚嫩。

“你吹的口哨啊，那是我写的歌，还没发表。肯定是我在家放唱片的时候被你听到啦。”

他红着脸不讲话，手却拦着我的腰不肯放松。

“你知道墙上开了一个小洞吗？” 我终于向他提起了那个洞的事。

“... 知道。”

“你搬进来的第一天我就‘认识’你了。没想到麻药取缔官作风这么自由，还能在工作的时候自慰... ” 他慌忙捂住了我的嘴，生怕我的大胆发言被一墙之隔的同事们听到。

 

绵绵不绝的梅雨终于把我和破土而出的希望串连在了一起。我身边的未知之谜已经解开，可是我却越发地想要紧紧抓住他，直到他在我心里生根发芽。


End file.
